


Kiss me for Free

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Made For Each Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.OT3 bonus: Person C is the one asking Person A the question, and they nod in approval and agree with Person A’s answer.





	Kiss me for Free

The whole idea of parties seemed boring to Connor. Being a first year law student, he rarely if ever had time, and when he did he didn’t want to spend it at a party. Mainly because they were all the same. He’d show up and spend his time against a wall gabbing away to Michaela about how he didn’t do boyfriend’s and how he was only interested in hooking up, somebody would get so trashed that they’d end up vomiting on the floor or in the Uber on the way home and if they were lucky, cops would break up the party.

But the last 3 parties Michaela dragged him to, weren't so bad. Of course they were the same but they had something to look at. 

Oliver. The cute Asian guy that was leaning up against the wall. This had been the third party he saw him at. They didn't necessarily run with the same circle of friends, but he had seen him around the Middleton Campus, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to make contact.

Oliver was wearing blue jeans, Nike shoes, a black cardigan and seemed to be chatting with someone. But Connor couldn't look away-he was gorgeous. 

He sighed as Michaela walked towards him with a drink in her hand. “What’d you get?”

Michaela swirled the drink in her cup and took a wif. Her nose crinkled at the smell, “I’d say punch but I doubt there’s much juice in here.” she chuckled.

Connor smiled as he leaned back against the wall, drink in hand, and watched Oliver again from the corner of his eye.

“You should go talk to him.” Michaela suggested.

Connor’s eyes immediately turned away as if he’d been caught. “Talk to who?” He asked innocently.

Michaela rolled her eyes “Jeez, I don’t know. Maybe the guy you’ve been staring at since we walked in.”

Connor shrugged “He probably has a boyfriend.”

Michaela laughed “Since when has that stopped you?”

Connor smirked, but there was just something different about this guy. Something oh-so innocent that made him think twice about wanting to just hook up. He watched intently as Oliver pushed his tortoise shaped frames up onto his face and sipped-whatever was in his cup. “I uh, he just seems-”

“Connor Walsh are you being shy?” she asked in amusement but genuine shock.

Connor blushed “I-I’m not being shy! I just-Oliver’s not like that. I-don’t want to be like that with him”

“Omg you like him!”

“Pssh. No. You like him!” Connor shot back.

“Really Connor? The Middle school comeback.” She laughed. “Well I’m getting tired of this will you or won’t you game so...what do you say we make this interesting.”

Connor gave her a worried, please-don’t-embarrass-me look. “What’d you have in mind?”

“What if I payed you $100 to go kiss him right now?”

Connor laughed nervously “Haha, I would pay Oliver $100 to let me kiss him.”

Michaela gleamed “Hold that thought.” she said a little too enthusiastically and walked off in the direction Oliver was.

Connor pulled his lip between his teeth. Why was he so nervous? I mean it’s not like Michaela would bring him over and be like “Hey this is Connor and he wants to pay you to let him kiss you.” Or would she? His gaze looked up, panicked to find Oliver again but he had moved. His eyes scanned the room only to have his face flush in embarrassment.

Oliver was a few feet away getting some punch and Connor could swear his face was a little red. Oliver had turned in his direction “Hey, um-s-sorry. But I thought I heard you say my name.”

Connor blushed so hard he felt like the whole room could read his mind. “I-yeah I guess I did.”

Oliver let out a sigh of relief “I’m Oliver.” he said putting out his hand. “I think I’ve seen you at a few of these parties before.”

Connor stared for a moment unable to speak. Why was this so hard for him? I mean it’s not like he had never liked someone before. In fact he was the one who would go up to guys at parties and ask them if they wanted a drink. But Oliver, Oliver was just as cute up close as he was from far away and Connor couldn’t form a sentence to save his life.

“And you are…” Oliver asked trying to fill in the seconds gone by

“Connor, Connor Walsh.” he stuttered meeting his hand halfway.

“Connor.” Oliver said, repeating his name like he could get used to saying it over and over. “Can I get you a drink?”

The younger man nodded, unable to speak again. Oliver walked a few feet away to mix a drink for him and Connor wanted to slap himself. Why are you making this so awkward Walsh? He’s not the first cute guy you’ve talked to. Pull it together.

Oliver returned “I got you a rum and coke, hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect.” he said as he put his finished one down on the table.

Oliver mulled over his drink before looking back up at Connor “So what were you and your friend talking about?”

 _Fuck._ He knows. He totally knows. Connor thought. _Just play it cool._

“Oh um, she was just-well it’s kind of embarrassing to be honest.” he admitted biting his lip.

Oliver smiled sweetly, “You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay. Really. It’s just-when a hot guy says your name, you get curious _ya_ know?”

Connor’s eyes shot up, a little too quickly perhaps, before looking away “She uh-she offered to pay me money to kiss you. He whispered. Said that she was getting tired of me talking about you all the time and not doing anything about it.”

"All the time huh?" Oliver laughed loudly trying to shrug off his nerves

“Something funny?” Connor asked feel a little out of place

Oliver grinned “No it’s just, that’s what my friend has been telling me to do as well. Guess we really are made for each other.”

Connor could feel the tip of his ears turning red, “I gue-.”

But Oliver didn’t wait another second. His lips found Connor’s in a soft yet melting kiss and Connor gave into it just as fast. Connor’s hands found Oliver’s waist without even thinking and pulled him into his body, pressing his mouth against the older man’s as hard as he could pulling away just for a moment to breathe but Oliver’s hands were up underneath his collar pulling him deeper into the kiss. Seconds passed into minutes when they finally parted, stepping away from each other when they realized they weren’t alone.

Oliver caught his breath before his hand reached up to fix the collar on Connor’s shirt as he pulled his lip in between his teeth, “Kiss me for free anytime you want.”

Connor’s eyes looked away too satisfied to make direct contact “I might just take you up on that.”

 

_FINIS_


End file.
